To A Long & Happy Life
by zaibi12
Summary: For Cobert Holiday Fanfic Exchange 2016. Set on the night of Season 6 New Year's night. Have a lovely Christmas to all those who celebrate and a happy new year to all of you. My readers are who keep me motivated. Lots and lots of love and hugs. Have a happy 2017!


Robert exited the library closing the door behind him with a soft thud. He walked towards the main hall, his footsteps making sounds in a rhythm. It was rare for him to hear nothing but the tick of the clock and the soft voice of his steps against the wooden floor. At the dead of night, he walked into the main hall and smiled. What a happy day it had been. The musk of the wood and the pleasant smell of the leaves and the tiny branches entered his nostrils as he looked at the giant embellished Christmas tree. The tree was still decorated, covered in colorful, bright ornaments without any proper order or style, a fact that made him smile. His little babies, or grand babies he should say, enthusiastically styled the whole tree with their favorite ornaments. It was styled haphazardly in shiny little balls; the branches supported the hanging fairy lights. Tiny little birds like dove and swans hung happily in the middle. Funny looking Santa Claus also graced the tree with its hilarious little face. Robert chuckled looking at it, when his own daughters were little; they only had very little say in what got on the tree because Mama wanted everything perfect. She would hire a decorator to style the Christmas tree but that tradition had been long abandoned. Cora made sure that the children get a say in it, their happy little faces brought so much joy to Cora that she cared little about what the guests would say and that made him happy.

It had been six days since Christmas but the tree still occupied the center of the Great Hall. He sighed and walked towards the staircase. He spotted wine goblets, some empty, some almost empty scattered around the tables, and he spotted chairs borrowed from the dining room that were placed or pushed without any proper order. It was rare to see any mess in the house but today was an exception. It was after all, New Year's night. As tradition the servants had the day to themselves and the family would tend on its own. It was a nice and a warm change and it made him feel like he actually _lived_ in a home, not just a house.

He sighed, walking in zigzag towards the staircase, fatigue taking over his old body. It had been a long day but how beautiful it had been. It really felt like an end of a year. A year filled with amazing highs and terrible lows but as it said goodbye, everything fit right into place.

 _'The last one's off our hands'_ Cora's words said earlier that day echoed in his mind. His darling girl got married to her prince charming a few hours ago and Robert could genuinely say that he had never seen Edith as happy as she was today, a fact that made him so happy. He walked up the stairs and remembered when Edith walked down this very staircase a few hours ago. His heart soured as he saw his beautiful girl, looking like an angel, descend down to him. His eyes welled up and he told her he was proud of her. Now she was no longer Edith Crawley, she was Edith Pelham, the new Marchioness of Hexam. He prayed internally that she stays just as happy as she had been today because God knew she deserved it.

He reached the first floor and started walking towards his bedroom. The hallway once again whispered something in his ear _. 'A long and happy life together, just we two, to watch the children grow. That's all I want'._ Cora's sweet voice echoed back in his mind as he walked through the same hallway as he did a few hours ago when she confessed this to him.

The love in her eyes for him, the tone of her hopeful voice made his heart fly. Yes, in truth that was all he wanted to. That was all it really mattered. His daughters were now happy. After years of heartbreaks, dilemmas and struggles, they were finally happy, healthy and settled. All his grandchildren were in this house, living with him and Cora, all of them sweethearts and impossibly adorable toddlers. He could see one wish of his and Cora turning into reality which was to watch their children grow and prosper.

As he walked towards his dressing room, his heart raced a bit too quickly. They've done their duty, their children were happy and married, the estate was safe, and he was alright after a year of living in constant fear and almost dying in the middle of a pointless dinner. _She_ was safe, she was happy, she was with him, she was just..she was _just_ Cora. _His_ Cora.

He smiled as he started undressing himself, his hands moved on their own accord and he didn't know how much time it took him to get undressed and then dressed again because his thoughts were occupied by his one and only.

They had had a very dramatic year. He almost died in a way no one should die. He closed his eyes thinking back to _that_ day a few months ago when he spewed out thick red blood in the dining room and on his wife. That day still haunted him and he knew it haunted his wife but she hardly shared that secret fear with him. She remained strong for him even now that he was alright, she still feared it and he knew this was something he cannot kiss or caress away. He knew one of her reasons to participate so actively in the hospital was this aside from various others. She wanted the hospital to operate at its best. That day fortunately, the doctors were there and ambulance was quick in its service but if he had been late or if the doctors weren't able to operate or handle the right way, he would have died. Cora gave her all to make sure that no one ever has to lose a loved one in such a horrifying manner. He was a fool though, he couldn't see it at first and got jealous of her lack of attention towards him but Rose, kind, sweet Rose, opened his eyes to the reality. Cora was happy and that made him so happy. When a few days ago Rose took him to a meeting of Cora's at the hospital and he peeked at her from the far end of the room, he remembered being mesmerized. There stood his wife, his beautiful, radiant wife addressing the staff and the people of the village patiently and ever so gently. She smiled and joked and put everyone at ease, something that he had never seen happening at the hospital. A happy laugh automatically escaped his mouth and in that moment he realized how proud he was of her. He was jealous and threw a tantrum or two because he wanted her with him but when he saw her on that podium with a smile that reached her eyes, his heart leaped. He was so proud of her.

Since that day all he did was look at Cora, admire her and praise her (mostly internally, he knew he has a hard time vocalizing his feelings). He told her that he was proud of her today and the smile he was rewarded with after his approval of her work was something he won't ever forget. After almost thirty two years of marriage Cora still surprised him with so many things she did. He knew he takes it for granted assuming that everyone has it but very often he is reminded of what he has in his wife. Aside from being his wife, she was the most amazing and dedicated mother he had ever seen, the nicest and a very efficient Countess, something that even Mama can't disagree with. Someone who was his light in life, someone who accepted all sides of him, someone who was now a President, someone who worked for others, someone with a brain and heart, someone with unconditional love for him. She was all those things and it still surprised him how in God's name she was his.

Every year he made a new resolution. Thinking back to his resolutions of the past few years he sighed. They'd all relate to material things like reduce the wage bills or plan an even efficient planting system or plan a better communication system with the tenants. All these resolutions were not wrong, they were all very understandable because this was his duty but in the maze of all this he forgot where his most important duty rested; in his wife. He had ignored and hurt her so many times and she had forgiven him. Granted it always takes two to fight but he knew that mostly it was his doing. Now when his eyes opened at how proud he was of her and how the most important thing to him was indeed his wife, he made his resolution to never forget that. To make Cora his number one priority and make sure she knew that. She was his priority always of course but he never thought much of it, but when he was on the brink of losing his life, he didn't call the estate or Downton or his children, he searched for his wife and believing what he would say next would be his last words, he told her that he loved her very, very much. In that moment he knew and had evidence that in time of panic, pain and distress all he wanted was his Cora.

He felt butterflies as he stood near the bed he barely used and promised once more to give her a long and happy life as long as he breathes air. He opened the drawer and hidden beneath some old pictures was a tiny little box. He had purchased this after Rose had left him in the hospital to think back on his behavior towards Cora's work. On his way back to the car, his eyes stumbled upon a jewelry shop and it reminded him that he still had to purchase something for Mary as a present. He intended to get her some really trendy piece of jewelry, only he did not. All thoughts of Mary escaped his mind when he saw one particular item and instantly thought of person inside a nearby building reassuring her people. It was only two days ago and the prices had of course increased but he didn't care, he just had to get it and so he did. Now the gift was secured in that tiny little box and he hid it in his fist and entered the room that was _theirs._

"Oh, where have you been?" the person occupying his thoughts since the last few hours, or to put it better, last three decades asked him as she stood near the window adjusting the white curtains. She asked giving him a sweet smile as she concentrated on pushing back the curtains. She was breathtaking. She was half leaning so that she could push aside the curtains. The glow of the moon and the whiteness of the snow outside shone on her face as she struggled to get her job done. She wore a white nightie and to his good luck, her hair wasn't tied in a braid. He knew why because first, Baxter was obviously having an off night today so she didn't bother making it and second, he would probably untie the ribbon soon and Cora always told him that she should just stop making it since it only stays ten minutes.

Her eyes were wide and concentrated on the rod that held the curtains, her button blue eyes shone as the natural light of the night put her in spotlight. Her mouth was slightly agape making a perfect 'O'. God, she was so beautiful. Robert smiled and stared at her as she admired the snow outside.

"It snowed pretty heavily, I can't see a thing" Cora observed as she looked outside the window.

Robert just stood there admiring her, he always did and it surprised him how she still made his knees weak just by smiling at him but right at that moment, when everything in his life seemed perfect, there was something magical about that very moment. Her hair was still long and thick, her body was still in shape unlike his, sure there were a few lines around her mouth but he loved them. He then felt a sense of deja- vu. Cora used to admire the snow the same way in the early years getting over excited about minute details that always left him chuckling.

"Should we check on them?" Cora asked again, however she did not notice that her husband had been staring at her since he entered.

"Robert?" she finally looked at him lost in his thoughts.

Robert was forced out of his reverie "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, her brows coming together in concern.

"Yes, yes, I was just distracted" he said as he took off his dressing gown and put the box under it without her noticing. He walked towards her and stood next to her as he looked outside at the grounds of Downton Abbey blanketed by snow. He smiled at the view and asked.

"What were you saying?"

"Oh, um, I was saying that it's snowing pretty heavily, I am worried about Edith and Bertie, I hope they're not caught up in it"

"Oh, no I don't think so, they left hours ago, if they were, surely we would have heard about it by now" he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Yes, you're right" she spoke more to herself than him. She looked at him as Robert tried to see as far as he could outside when he felt a hand grazing up his cheek. Cora's soft fingers touched his cheek and they gently guided his face to look down at her.

"You don't feel ill, do you?" yes, of course she was still thinking about it.

Robert chuckled "I am fine, Cora. I was just thinking" he smiled at her. She nodded and sighed.

"You know about what?" he tried to make her smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Us"

She raised her eyebrows "Oh" she replied in her American accent that always hinted an element of tease.

"Yes, all our ducklings have left the pond, huh?" he said grabbing her arms and tilting her side by side with every word, bobbing her like a duck would walk.

Cora giggled at him and smiled putting her hand on his chest "Yes, can you believe it? They were so small just a while ago, where did the time go?"

"Hm" Robert raised his brows as if thinking; he teased "In wars, breakups and babies to be honest"

Cora laughed again and Robert smiled at her, he loved making her laugh. "Yes, you've got very moody daughters, Cora"

"True" she said as she put her hands on his waist "They get that from their father" she teased back.

Robert only chuckled knowing it was true. He pulled her closer into a hug and placed his lips on her forehead as Cora wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's been a great day" Cora said as she rested her head on his chest.

Robert hummed in her hair, taking in the lovely scent of her shampoo. They swayed in that manner for a few minutes. Cora cuddled close to his chest, taking in the view outside and breathing in the lovely scene that belonged to Robert only. Robert closed his eyes and hummed in her hair.

His tune changed as they kept swaying, Cora smiled as she heard him humming 'auld lang syne' in her hair. She closed her eyes and grinned to herself. It was rare to see Robert is such a jolly mood and when he was, she cherished every second of it.

"Giving Mary competition, hm?" Cora teased him as he chuckled, tickling her hair.

"I don't think anyone really appreciates my mind blowing vocal skills" Robert replied being sarcastic and Cora laughed putting her chin on his chest.

"Oh, yes, definitely. They don't know what they're missing" Cora joked along and they both laughed.

"You haven't sung in a long time" Robert observed holding her tighter.

Cora sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Oh, no, darling my voice is not the same now. I am out of practice. I haven't sung since the girls were little"

"I doubt it" Robert huffed softly knowing it to be untrue "Mary got it from you though"

Cora smiled proudly "Yes" she looked at him and raised her eyebrows "Could be you too"

Robert snorted at her comment making her giggle "Yes, very likely that it's me" Cora laughed again as she moved out of his arms. Robert was good at many things but singing was not one of them.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have to give you something" She walked back to her side of the bed.

"Cora, if it's another medicine or a vitamin.." Robert pouted like a child.

Cora sighed and smiled simultaneously "No, it's not" she walked back as she held a small box in her hand, wrapped in red wrapping paper. "And you'll thank me one day for them, Lord Grantham" Cora added raising one of her eyebrows.

"I am already thankful for you for many things, my darling" Robert tried to butter her with sweet words and a goofy grin he always gave when he wanted to convince her.

Cora snorted to herself and mumbled 'flirt' as she walked back to him. "As a matter of fact, it's a present" Cora said as she handed him the box.

"Oh" Robert said taking the box from her hand "I thought we already exchanged gifts on Christmas"

"Oh, that wasn't the real gift, this got late so I rushed to buy that one. This arrived this morning" Cora replied.

Robert smiled at her "Great minds think alike. I have something for you too" he said as he started moving towards the chair where it was hidden under his dressing gown.

Cora grabbed his arm "Oh, no, wait. **You unwrap your present first** "

"Oh, alright" Robert replied as he started unwrapping the paper. Cora smiled and waited patiently.

He opened a box with two handcrafted snuff boxes. One was in beige and the other was in light blue. The one in light blue contained names of all the previous Lords and Ladies of Grantham including them. It was a beautiful little snuff box and each name was hand crafted with stunning details. Robert grinned as he looked at it. Cora smiled at his reaction; she knew he'd love it. The one in beige had a drawing of the Abbey in snow, the work was worth applauding.

"Cora, darling, these are gorgeous" Robert grinned his reply.

"You like them?" Cora asked as she grinned back, holding on to his arm.

"I love them, darling. Thank you" Robert said as he kissed her cheek with a loud smooch. Cora immediately blushed and rested her head against his arm.

"I ordered them a month ago and they promised they'd deliver on Christmas"

"Don't worry about that, they're beautiful. I'll place them in the center of my collection" Robert replied still admiring them. After a few moments, as he got a sniff of Cora's perfume, he realized what he had been thinking all evening. His heart raced again and he looked at her as she leaned against him, smiling as she watched him admire her gifts.

He couldn't help it so he kissed her hair; a long soft kiss until he heard her sigh. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So, what's my gift?" she asked as another smile appeared on her face. Robert smiled back and took her hands.

He wanted to say it, looking into her eyes, he wanted to say all those things he had been thinking but his throat got dry. He didn't know where to start; he just stared in her blue orbs as she waited for him to make his next move. Finally, he sighed and moved back to pick up the little box he'd been hiding.

When he faced her again, he could see some tension on Cora's face. No wonder she thought it was bad news since he behaved so oddly.

He moved his hand, asking for her to take it and she did. He pulled her a little closer and sighed.

"What?" she asked, curiosity making her impatient.

Without wasting another moment Robert placed the box in her hand. She looked at it for half a minute "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it" he simply replied.

And so she did. She unwrapped the tiny little box and as expected there was a black velvet box in it. She smiled and opened the box as her eyes opened wide.

Resting in the box was a ring. A beautiful diamond ring, with a big, shiny circular sapphire stone resting on the top. The rim was of a beautiful shape as well, the ends were on the top of the stone and the other was under the stone, with tiny silver rounds at the end.

"Robert.." she said as she looked back and forth from the ring and him.

"I saw it a few days ago and it felt like someone painted in out from the color of your eyes" Robert said. Cora was still in complete awe. Robert hardly bought her jewelry, even less now that they were always on a pedestal about money and their time in luxury. The ring was certainly very expensive, the stone screamed extravagance itself. Cora's eyes were still very wide as she admired the stone while Robert gushed over her.

"You like it?" he asked, a little nervously.

"Like it?" Cora chuckled dryly "Darling, this is stunning. I..um, I don't know what to say"

Robert chuckled "If you're speechless then I can take it as a good sign"

Cora then shook out of her reverie "Yes, of course. It's beautiful, thank you. But, Robert, how much did it cost?"

"Oh, don't worry about the cost" Robert shrugged his shoulders.

"No" Cora grabbed his arm for attention "This is stunning and I am quite taken by it but what's it for, darling? I thought we promised to stop spending money unnecessarily"

"I just.." he sighed looking "It was like a 'made for you' thing, I couldn't help it" he smiled and after a moment or two, so did Cora.

"And" he added "I think after all you've done, you deserved it"

Cora's brows came together "What?"

Robert looked at her and Cora felt butterflies, his intense baby blue eyes still took her breath away. Robert gestured her to sit on the small settee near the window and when they did, he took her hand.

"I know I am not good with words, Cora and I know I am not the best of husbands"

Cora tried to interrupt but he squeezed her hand to stop her "but this is just something to tell you how much you mean to me"

Cora just stared at him, her eyes becoming glassy as he spoke "All these years, I've been reminded every now and then how lucky I am to have you as my wife. I..I don't say it often and I forget to thank you."

Cora smiled "Darling, I know. You don't have to thank me" she said as she caressed his cheek.

"But I do, Cora" he said taking her hand from his cheek and squeezing it "Not everyone has a wife like you. Look at Shrimpy. And not everyone has a marriage like ours, you've seen my parents, your parents and almost every couple our age, very few have what we have and I sometimes forget to count my blessings and you..you are my greatest blessing"

Cora blushed and lowered her eyes, a grin plastered on her face as her eyes welled up.

After a few seconds in silence, Robert continued "You know you saved me that night, don't you?"

Cora looked up at him, a lump forming in her throat at the mention of it. "What?" her mouth went dry.

"I panicked, everyone around me panicked too. Everyone froze besides Isobel and Clarkson and they only moved because they have dealt with such horrifying situations. Everyone else panicked and were frozen to their steps"

Cora could feel tears in her eyes "I panicked too, but you know what calmed me?" He took her chin in his hand "You"

Cora looked at him and bit her lip "You told me everything will be alright and stayed by my side, that…that saved me. I am here because you were strong for me"

Cora took a deep breath "And thank god that you did" she took a shaky breath and wiped away her tears. "Thank God"

Robert could feel his throat clogging with tears "I was jealous because I wanted you to stay with here, to spend your time with me and pamper me as you do" he laughed softly and so did she "but now I know why you want so much to participate in the hospital"

Cora nodded understanding. "And I am so proud of you and I promise to support you on every step. You..you are a remarkable woman and I don't tell you that enough"

"Oh, darling" she smiled as she leaned in to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist. Robert kissed her neck and held her tighter.

After a few moments he laughed.

"What?' Cora asked, holding onto him. "I was wondering for days how to tell you all this and I chose to tell you in the drawing room with fifty other people"

Cora giggled and so did he "That was very sweet" she said as she moved back "and so is this"

"And you" she said cupping his cheek "are a wonderful person, no matter what you say and I love you so much for who you are"

A mountain of guilt that rested on top of Robert's heart just cracked and Robert breathed in relief. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes" she said cupping both his cheeks. "I love how you're such a sweet soul; I love how you treat the people, the staff. I love you for how you are with our grandchildren and children. I love your kindness, your generosity. I love your respect for your traditions and you keeping your family your priority"

"You are my priority, the center of my universe, Cora." He said as he took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. "And because I am a Donk and I forget to tell you, this is something that I want you to keep and remember when I am being a fool. Remember that your old, _donkish_ husband loves you and is very, very proud of you"

Cora giggled and nodded "I have a feeling, he won't forget that easily from now on"

Robert smiled and kissed the back of her hand "To a long and happy life, Cora" he said as he adjusted the ring fully on her finger.

"To a long and happy life, my darling"

They smiled as he moved forward to kiss her lips. She kissed him back with the same passion and love. He pushed her back on the settee and moved on top of her. It really was a start of a very happy new year.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. Those who read my fanfiction know that I post once a month so this must be a surprise, lol. The very kind ohtobealady on tumblr talked me into participating and I couldn't help but agree, she was far too sweet. This is for Cobert Holiday Fanfic Exchange 2016 and honestly I am super nervous. Such great writer are participating and I froze when it came to posting this (shouout to my number one girl Freddie latifraise on tumblr who persuaded me into posting this. I love you, second Mama!)**

 **I am not good at fluff but my dialogue was ' _You unwrap your present first_ ' and there was nothing but fluff that came to my mind so I gave it a shot. I am sorry if it's a disappointment because I feel like it is a major one so I am sorry. Anyways here is my entry.**

 **Have a lovely Christmas, you all and a very Happy New Year! I am hoping 2017 brings all good things with it. Lots of love!**


End file.
